Sensei's Request
by Hyrate
Summary: Kakashi loves it when he gets his way with girls! And he won't let Sakura away with it! WARNING: Explicit Content! LEMON LEMON! Spills of LEMON!


**Sensei's Request**

-_Hyrate-_

**PLEASE TAKE THE WARNING SERIOUSLY. FOR YOUR OWN HEALTH.**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_WARNING! LEMON-LEMON-LEMON! WARNING!_**

**_R and R_**

_**Read at your own Risk!**_

* * *

Haruno Sakura was inside her room and just came home from a recent mission. She took off her clothes and took her towel to have a nice hot bat when a figure appeared on her window.

"Yoh!" Kakashi greeted her with that lax smile of his.

Sakura nearly punched him with her strong fist technique if she wasn't able to control herself.

"Dammit, sensei! What's your problem appearing just like that?"

"Calm down," Kakashi grinned and stepped inside her room. "I just want to check on my favourite student."

"Favorite student, my butt! What do you want?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment, the said quite steadily.

"I want sex, if you don't mind."

Sakura turned white as chalk as she stared at the ninja.

"Sex?" she almost hissed in disbelief. It was quite uncommon for Kakashi-sensei to ask for something like this when it was Master Jiraya who's always into women. But then again, Kakashi-sensei has a different way to get what he wants… or so what Sakura has been told by others.

"Sex…with me?"

"Yes." smiled the unnatural sensei.

"Why me all of a sudden?"

Kakashi slid his foot on her room floor and leaned close to her so that their face were level.

"Because you're so cute, Sakura-chan."

Sakura was about to divide him to pieces with her techniques when Kakashi suddenly reach a hand and touched her shoulder.

"Don't be so naïve, Sakura… you know you can't defeat me."

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, sensei, is this a new way of black mailing girls who don't want to do it with you?"

Kakashi smiled again. "I was just trying to see if it would work on you."

Sakura stared at him, and then sighed. "You're unbelievable."

"I know." smiled the male ninja again. "So then… give it to me… your body…"

He leaned closer and attempted to take a kiss from her lips.

Sakura glared at him, as if trying to figure out how to avoid the inevitable. "Kakashi-sensei… stop kidding around."

Kakashi didn't budge and continued to push her to the wall, "Don't be too stingy, you'll be like Sunade…"

"I can be stingy when I want to be especially if I am going to be raped, sensei…" Sakura said as she uncomfortably put a distance between her and the sensei. That was when she felt her back touch wall behind her.

Kakashi saw this and smiled.

In a flash he was standing so close to her with one of his hands caressing her cheek and the other already down her waist. He managed to keep his right knee on the gap between her legs, making her trap wherever she moved.

"So cold," he whispered, "I like that."

Sakura looked up and her lips met his.

He gave her such an intense kiss with his lips taking over her whole mouth. He kissed her until she was breathless, making her mouth open and answer him warmly. His hands were all over her body—the towel over her smooth skin had already slipped and fell sadly on the ground, giving Kakashi opportunity to touch her all over to his heart's content.

"Sen—sei!" Sakura gasped, finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

Kakashi's tongue slid from her mouth, to his neck and then down her breast where he stayed and enjoyed himself while she cried on.

"Your body is so hot, Sakura-chan…" Kakashi completed her as he groped on her breast, his teeth sinking deep on her soft and tender breasts, his thumbs rubbing hard on her pinkish nipples, "No one can resist it when you're this hot…"

"Don't… stop…ahhh…" Sakura whispered, her eyes tightly closed as she felt him all over her. "Kakashi-sensei…no…"

And Kakashi raised his knee and touched her exposed opening. Sakura took a deep breath upon feeling her private being rubbed on.

"Ohhmmm~"

"Aren't you a naughty girl…" Kakashi smirked as his free hand slid down her backside and squeezed her butt, "I can feel you're already impatient down here… and you're so full of fluid…"

"No…" Sakura looked away with face very red. The wolf slid his hand down her and allowed his finger do as it likes. She couldn't help as her knees gave in and she spread her legs open for him to see.

Kakashi's eyes shone.

"That's my girl."

After a few moments the two is seen lying on Sakura's bed with Kakashi on top of her. He liked what he saw as he caressed her legs gently, his mouth watering at the delicious food in front of him.

"Kakashi-sensei…!"

"It's ok, you will like it." Kakashi whispered as he hold Sakura's wrist firmly on either side of her head. He kissed her lips and played with her tongue. Sakura struggled to be free but the hold was firm. She felt his tongue slid down neck, on to her cleavage while one of his hands slipped on her chest again and excitedly cupped her left breast. Sakura gave an intake of breath.

"Hnn…"

"Be still… you're breast is so soft… I just want to put it all in my mouth…"

Kakashi's hands pushed groped her breast up and down. He sighed in ecstasy and bend down then sucked the right breast. Sakura moaned.

"Ahhh~!"

Kakashi licked both nipples and rubbed it in his warm thumbs, making both nipples go red.

"Your nipples are getting very hard… and my penis is also getting very hard… I can't wait to stick this inside you… my Sakura…" Kakashi whispered romantically on her ears, before sliding again and licking her breast. Sakura stifled a cry.

"No more…" she moaned.

Kakashi's left hand slid down her abdomen, toward her panty and entered it. He started fingering her inside that made her legs quiver, and then slowly started opening widely.

"Ahhh…"

"Don't you like this? You're body is very honest… you're so hot Sakura… Naruto and Sasuke don't know what they're missing."

He continued playing with her inside that sooner Sakura was also feeling very hot.

"Sensei… more…"

Kakashi grinned. He continued using his fingers but his mouth had already found hers. They were kissing again.

"I'm hard… suck me."

Sakura blushed on his request but she willingly followed. The next thing, she was vigorously sucking on his dick, making him breathe faster and turn red at the feeling.

"Wonderful…" he whispered, "there… don't bite it… let it slide through… play it with your mouth…"

Sakura was damn good at what she was doing that Kakashi gritted his teeth in response.

"Shit…" he hissed and threw her down the bed again, "I can't wait anymore—"

He opened her legs wide and placed his cock on her opening.

"Here I come," he whispered and pushed it deep down.

"Ahh!" Sakura cried, "Oh, Kakashi—sen..ahh!"

"You're so great, Sakura," Kakashi whispered as he do her, "You're sucking me deep… there… ahh… great!"

Kakashi pinned her down the floor moments later and continued sticking her. It was such a marvellous action—such a wonderful sex. And he knew she was also enjoying it from the cries and moans that he hears. Sakura's body was really something. Any man would never say no to such perfection.

Not like he'd let anyone have her.

She's his property.

And he pushed harder to show his affection.

"Sensei…" Sakura cried in the middle of the action, "more… please… more!"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile.

"As you wish."

And he wasted her body until his own was wasted.

An hour later, the two is seen together on the bed with the blanket covering Sakura. She was sleeping so tightly closed with him.

"You're really…" she whispered with eyes half closed, "mean."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"You just go on and get things the way you like it… like you never hesitate…"

Kakashi looked at her.

"Because I don't."

Sakura sighed.

"Will you be here again?" she asked after a moment.

Kakashi slowly smiled.

"Of course. I know you'll miss me."

And the two shared another lovely kiss.

Naruto and Sasuke don't know what they were missing.

Kakashi's not planning to tell them that though.

Let em' miss it to their whole life!

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
